1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower caddies and more particularly pertains to such devices which may be hung from a shower curtain rod and which will contain in convenient access form the toilet articles one normally requires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower caddies is known in the prior art. More specifically, caddies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging in relationship to a shower are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Usually such items are restricted to their use with bar soap of the like and are not designed for nor convenient for use with other articles. Typical of the prior art are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,860; 4,875,593; 3,923,162; Des. 309,225; Des. 286,599; and Des. 251,522.
In this respect, the shower caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging from a shower curtain rod and containing multiple items of toiletry articles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shower caddy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.